My Hero
by FlamingToads
Summary: What happens when Meelo finds out that a certain Chief of Police isn't celebrating her birthday? Read and you'll find out! Hope you like it! :D


**A/N: It's been too long! Enjoy!**

**My Hero**

Meelo yawned. He looked over to his mother and father who were talking about Korra. Korra this, Korra that. He loved Korra, sort of like an older sister but he wasn't very interested in talking about her ever meal. It was so boring!

"I also talked to Lin today." Now that got his attention. Lin was his hero after all.

"How is she?" Pema asked.

"She's good but busy as always. I asked her if she'd like to come over for dinner for her birthday but she said she wasn't sure if she wanted to."

"It's Lin's birthday?!" Meelo's eyes were wide with delight. He had no clue it was Lin's Birthday!

"Yes."

"And she's not having a party?"

"No. Lin prefers not to celebrate her birthday."

"But why?"

"Well she's a grown up, Meelo."

"That doesn't mean she shouldn't have a party. What if we threw her a surprise party? Just us? She'd like that, wouldn't she?"

"No means no. You can say happy birthday but no parties and no buying presents. She just doesn't like celebrating her birthday. Do you understand?"

"You're no fun dad." He sulked back down and his father sighed.

"Perhaps next year you can throw a party if you get her permission."

"That takes the fun out of a _surprise _party." Meelo looked down at the table and began to play with his food. If they couldn't throw a party for her then she should at least come over for dinner. No one should be alone on their birthday.

So Meelo pestered his parent's non-stop after lunch. He asked them over and over again to call Lin. "Just ask her one more time. She might have changed her mind."

"If it's so important to you that she comes over why don't _you_ give her a call," his father said as he rubbed his brow. Meelo rushed to telephone and called the police station.

* * *

Lin was walking down the corridor back to her office when she heard her name. "Chief Bei Fong?"

"Yes?"

"There's a young boy on the phone, he says it's very important that he talks to you right away." Lin raised a brow.

"Did he give a name?"

"No ma'am. When I asked, he said it was an emergency and told me to hurry and get you." Lin followed the woman. She didn't show it but she was a bit worried.

"This is Chief Bei Fong." Meelo smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hiya Lin! Are you coming over for dinner?" Lin rolled her eyes.

"Meelo, is that you? You should only be calling here if there is an emergency."

"But this is an emergency!" Lin let out a frustrated sigh. "Why is it so important that I come over for dinner?"

"Because no one should be alone on their birthday."

"What makes you think I'll be alone? I might just be going out with some friends tonight."

"You don't have any friends." The woman sitting nearby giggled and silenced herself immediately when she received a nasty glare from the Chief of Police. "So will you come? Please say yes."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll come over."

"That's great! Can't wait for you to get here! Bye Lin!"

"Goodbye Meelo," she said before she hung up. She smiled but then realized many employees were smiling at her. She quickly changed her expression. "Don't you all have work to do?"

* * *

Meelo looked up at the clouds. He didn't have much time to get Lin a gift and even if he did have time he couldn't because his father strictly told him not to buy any gifts.

He wiggled his nose. He could make something for her. Maybe even paint something. His father never said that he couldn't _make_ something for her. Meelo's eyes lit up as he jumped to his feet. He knew exactly what he was going to do! Question was did he have enough time?

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed!" Meelo held Lin's hand has he led her away from the house.

"They are closed. How far are you taking me?" Dinner wasn't as bad as Lin thought. Pema had prepared her favorite meal and the conversation was actually quite delightful. However when Meelo insisted that they go outside, she half-expected that the evening would be ruined.

"Just a bit more." He let go of her hand and looked at his art work. "Before you open your eyes I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Dad told me not to buy you a present, BUT he never told me I couldn't make something. But let's just play it safe and not tell dad. Okay?"

"Okay," said Lin.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Lin opened her eyes, blinking several times before her eyes were adjusted to the dimness of the cave. She followed Meelo's gaze to the cave wall and couldn't help but smile.

"You know Jinora told me that people use to draw on cave walls to tell stories. You see, I drew you here, and there's us. And there's you destroying the airship. So now when someone comes here, years from now, they'll know that you're a hero," he turned and smiled, "my hero."

Meelo was surprised when Lin swooped him up from the ground giving him a hug. He noticed that she had a tear on her cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you sad! Is it bad?" Meelo was a bit confused. Why give him a hug if she thought it was bad?

"No Meelo. It's wonderful. Thank you very much."

"So you had a good birthday?"

"The best I've ever had."

"Good! Because now that I know when your birthday is, I'll make sure you have a great day!" Meelo smiled as he took Lin's hand. She returned his smile and wiped away any traces of tears. Maybe celebrating her birthday wasn't as bad as she thought.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! (:**


End file.
